Big news
by XElvishXGirlX
Summary: this is about Craig and the guys in the band, Marco Jimmy and spinner are going to have another battle of the bands it's on halloween. there is an new band from degrassi, a new girl name jackie comes she has her eye on a degrassi boy, Chapter 8 is up!
1. Great news

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello, hello I am XElvishXGirlX. JinXed4eva and I write stories and share the ideas together this is the first fanfic I posted up so hope you all like it. Don't take any of our ideas or I'll sue lol j/k seriously though don't take our ideas. If you like Ashley you are going to be mad when you read chapter 3 this and also you must have a sense of humor if you read my fan fictions. YOU MUST HAVE A SESNSE OF HUMOR WHEN YOU READ!! How more clear do I have to make this, someone got butt hurt from this chapter its not meant to be mean okay.

Disclaimer: We do not own Degrassi so please don't sue I have no money! Does lent in my pockets count? lol Anyways I Don't Own Degrassi the only thing that is mine is the plot and JinXed4eva and I own Jackie we made her up. Okay here is the summery and the story PLEASE REVIEW!

Summery: The things that go on in this fan fiction are J.t. falling for Manny but Manny thinks she likes Craig more. Sean and Amy are together but he like some one else. The main thing is there is a battle of the bands competition on Halloween they have to dress up. There is a new band from Dregrassi. Oh almost forgot to mention A new Student comes her name is "Jackie"

Chapter 1 Great News

Craig was on his way to school. He had just called Spinner, Marco and Jimmy he had big news to tell them. Craig was running a bit late because Angela he's annoying bratty little sister was eating extra slow today.

Craig hoped they didn't leave because he took long. He had told them to meet him in the front of the school. Then again they would most likely have stayed, he sounded way too excited on the phone for them to miss out on the news. Craig was looking at the floor while walking, he got bored and decided to count the cracks on the side walks. Finally, he thought I am at school, he reached the Degrassi steps where he sees Marco, Spinner and Jimmy waiting where he told them to wait, at the steps of the school. Spinner yelled out "Hey Man! What took you? We were about to leave what's the big news? Were dieing to hear!"

Craig had a huge grin on his face he walked over to them and said,

"well I am late because of Angela, anyways that's besides the point, we are signed up for the battle of the bands on Halloween! We have to dress up, and the flattering part is that we didn't even need to sign up we were invited to play. A lot of people want us there I made t-shirts of our band so our fans can buy them. Oh and also there's a new band playing called, We'll Be Your Super hero."

The guys looked very pleased and shocked Marco then said,

"Really that's so awesome, we need to get started on a new song, and what are going to be? Will we even be ready to come up with a song in four days?"

Spinner and Jimmy were also wondering the same thing. Craig then said,

"you guys worry too much what kind of band leader would I be if I had us doing something we weren't ready for? I wouldn't sign us up for something and know we would stink come on now you should know me better than that, I wrote a new song, a couple actually." They all smiled Jimmy then said,

"That's great, hey do you mind if I bring my girl Hazel I want her to be there, she could cheer me on."

Craig nodded yes and replied,

"Sure man invite whoever you want the more people who come to see us the better." Marco then asked,

"Uh Craig you left out one important information."

Craig pondered for a bit and said,

"No I don't think I did."

Marco shock his head like you're a idiot and said,

"Yeah you did where is the gig going to be at?"

Craig shock his head and said,

"oh yeah haha sorry, it's going to be in the school's gym at 7:00 p.m. oh and we have practice everyday after school now, is that cool?"

Marco, Spinner, Jimmy all agreed they needed the practice since they only had four days to learn the song Craig wrote. Craig then said,

"Spinner you can invite Paige all of you invite anybody you want okay?" They all nodded okay except Spinner he did more of a whats up kind of deal.

The bell then rang they all said their goodbyes and went on their way to class, but just before they all left Marco yelled,

"Wait a minute! we all have the same class idiots!" they all looked at each other and began to laugh Spinner was going the wrong way. They then walked to class together...

so what did you think I fixed up the story by a request it did sound pretty bad but hey I wrote a year ago and I was rushed now its better please review!


	2. The big Question

Disclaimer: once again I do not own Degrassi so please don't sue I Don't Own Degrassi the only thing that is mine is the plot and JinXed4eva and I own Jackie we made her up.

Summery: this chapter is about J.t. asking Manny out Emma Making fun of Amy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2 The Big Question

J.t. just barely made it to class on time. He enter Mr. Simpson's class when the ball rang he looked around for his seat someone was already there he looked at Mr. Simpson and said " uh……… homer I mean…."

he then trailed off more like mumbled,

" man I have been watching too much t.v."

Mr. Simpson then said,

" what was that Mr. Yorke?" J.t. shock his head and said,

" Mr. Simpson my seat is being occupied."

Mr. Simpson looked over and thought to himself what is up with Sean's gang taking everyone seats. Mr. Simpson then shock his head and said " Amy get back to your normal seat." Amy rolled her eyes and said, "Thanks a lot for ratting me out." Mr. Simpson then said " Enough Amy I would have notice you where not in your seat when I took roll."

Mr. Simpson walked back to his desk to look for the roll sheet Amy then said " Whatever see you at lunch sweetie and our next class."

They then began to make out Emma rolled her eyes in disgust and said,

" Get a room! We don't have sex Ed yet!"

Manny started to crack up laughing Amy looked up at both of them and said, " shut up chicken face and slut! Just because you both can't get a man."

Amy then sat in her normal seat Emma then said really angry

" Like you should talk Amy you're the slut! Manny was only with Craig she didn't go round with other guys unlike yourself doing things in public tramp, oh and by the way, that chicken comment that was last year I gained some weight and I dress different I don't look too skinny anymore update your come backs some time they are so old, and If I were a slut like you, guys would want me for a one night stand like they do with you, and that's how you get guys because they see you as a one night stand and well I have more class than that."

Amy then flipped her off and said

" Whatever."

Emma grinned and said,

" That is all you can say because you know it's true every word I said."

Mr. Simpson then said,

" Emma Amy enough another word and you'll have detention." Amy was really ticked off. Manny then said,

" thank you Emma for sticking up for me."

" Any time." Emma then stuck her tongue out at Amy. Amy was really mad now she didn't even get to cuss out Emma.

"Enough about Monkey girl stupid author, more about the great plot you wrote." Emma said to me XElvishXGirlX. I looked at Emma and said, " you think my plot is great why thank you." Emma smiled and said, " yes it is but you better speed it up because the people reading are getting annoyed so, um back to the story." I laughed and said, " Okay back to the story.. hey Amy really does look like a monkey! Anyways."

J.t. then sat down next to Manny and Sean. J.t. smiled at Manny and said,

" Manny you look nice today but then again you always look beautiful." Manny blushed she thought, J.t. was so sweet and Kind who could forget he is very funny she liked him a lot. She loved his curly hair his new cloths and the fact he wasn't like Craig who had sex on his mind all the time. She liked his cloths he was wearing today he was wearing blue ripped jean shorts surfer style with a light blue t-shirt. Manny then said, " Oh J.t. stop flattering me."

He then replied,

" I don't mean to, but you are so pretty it's really hard not to." Manny was really blushing, now of course there moment is going to be ruined, Sean then said,

" J.t. gross stop being so mushy lunch is almost soon, continue with that and I wont be able to eat."

Emma rolled her eyes she got up from her seat and slapped Sean upside the head she then scolded him,

" You ruined their moment, J.t. is very romantic unlike you he doesn't want a one night stand like you and Amy so shut up and let them talk and if you think It is gross then don't listen simple as that." she walked back to her seat and said,

" Please continue J.t. I'll just be doing my project." J.t. and Manny began to laugh. Sean just rolled his eyes Emma made him mad, but he continued doing his project because he couldn't afford to have his c drop down to a, d.

J.t. then turned to Manny and asked " Manny will you………" XElvishXGirl: "oh he is going to ask her out how sweet! That is so cute don't they make a cute couple."

J.t. then said " Uh ElvishGirl do you mind you kind of interrupted.

" I looked around and said,

" I did? I am so sorry, please continue."

J.t. laughed and said " anyways, Manny will you go out with me?" Manny was shocked and so happy she squealed and said,

" Sorry I am such a dork, and yes I would like to go out with you when?"

J.t. had a huge smile on his face and said,

" Really? You just made my day how about I pick you up at 5:00 school ends at 2:45 so you and I can get ready." Manny smiled and said

" Can't wait."

Of course what kind of story would this be if their moment didn't get ruined once again, Mr. Simpson yelled out

" Mr. Yorke Miss. Santos is there something you would like to share with the class?" J.t. stood up and shouted

" As a matter of fact there is everyone! Manny and I are going on a date!" He smiled and sat back down Mr. Simpson then said,

" Mr. Yorke I didn't really mean for you to really share, I just meant it as a warning."

J.t. shrugged and said,

" Well you asked."

Mr. Simpson didn't feel like dealing with this so he then said,

" well now you know get back to your project."

J.t. then grinned at Manny, Manny winked at him they played around like that. the bell then rang to go to lunch.

RING!

J.t. was already packed up, he got up and walked out of class but before he did he went up to Manny and said

"Bye Manny see you in our next class and, at 5:00 don't forget."

Manny Smiled and said,

" How could I forget you asked me out so romantically, and the whole class knows now." They both laughed for a moment and walked their separate ways.

So what did you think PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Secrets and Broken friendships

Disclaimer: once again I do not own Degrassi so please don't sue I Don't Own Degrassi the only thing that is mine is the plot and JinXed4eva and I own Jackie we made her up.

Summery: Marco has a secret and so does Dylan they break up but why? This chapter you won't like if you are an Ashley fan Ellie tells Ashley off sick! Lol

.....................................................................................................................

Chapter 3 Secrets and broken friendships

Marco then walked out of class with Dylan hand in hand little did they both know they were being watched by no other then Ellie. Ellie watched them both head for lunch she couldn't help but notice that there was something different about Marco he was dressing different he dressed like.... Well more like a guy, Man he is so hot she though to herself.

Oh no! Get a hold of yourself girl she thought he is gay he doesn't like you that way he never will that's why it didn't work out the last time do you ever learn! Oh who am I trying to kid?

I still really, really like him a lot I somehow can't over him something just won't let me what is that something you ask my heart that's what. I am really dumb I need to move on already, just then Ashley comes and snaps Ellie back into reality and says

"Hey El what's up? Day dreaming about Del Rossi once again? Mr. Italian boy." Ellie nodded her head yeah and said, "He is getting hotter and hotter each day.

"Ashley shook her head in disgust and said "El I didn't want to say this but GET over it now! Your Italian lover is gay I'm tired of listening to you pouring your heat out about him it's pathetic move on already."

Ellie folded her arms and looked very upset and said

"Ash like you should talk your more pathetic then I am, how do you think I feel when you just talk about how much Craig hurt you that's all you every talk about. There were times I wanted to slap you to shut up about that already! I mean you are so obsessed with getting revenge over him I stood by your side even though I thought it was wrong because you were my friend I thought you would so the same stand by my side some friend you are! You know what here it goes this is what I think about you! Your obsessed too obsessed about getting revenge on Craig it's so lame leave the poor boy alone now!

That really sucked how you told the whole school that Manny was pregnant that wasn't for you to announce about I understand he hurt you but get over it now! You always mop and that's all you ever talk about poor you.... But your not the only one who has gotten heart broken before even your mom, ash thought you were being too dramatic at least you got to feel the good side about love. You two weren't even together for that long you broke up with him and that's when he and Manny got together at first if you weren't such a bitch and broke up with him you would still be with him!

So that's your fault! I mean you were braking up with him for stupid reasons and then you made up he isn't the popular boy type that likes that attention the boyfriend girlfriend people who are known to always break up but then get back together that's so dumb! You know what he sang you a really sweet song!

You didn't appreciate it Manny did that's the difference between you two Manny isn't too bitchy she is happy on what she has not focused on getting better things all the time! And a dozen roses Ash you're such a greedy little press it doesn't matter what he wrote on the card!

I mean so what he wasn't ready to say I love you yet you two weren't dating that long for him to say that guys aren't like that I'm surprised you didn't scare him off! Sean and Emma were together way longer then you two,

Emma never made Sean feel pressured to say I love you that's why they were together for so long! I am shocked Craig didn't cheat on you sooner, you cheated on Jimmy and you expected him and everyone else to forgive you how can you expect that when you cant even forgive Craig!" Ellie took a deep breath and said "wow got that off my chest." Ashley looked really mad and said

"El that was so not cool don't expect us to be friends ever again!'

Ellie smiled and said, "Why cause I told you the truth and you don't want to hear the truth? You don't have to worry about us ever being friends I don't want to be your friend any longer BYE!" Ellie stormed off.

Ellie was so happy she finally told Ashley off she no longer had to listen to Ash talk about Craig poor guy she though. Ellie turned to Ashley alone nobody wanted to be friends with her anymore she was really pleased. Oh no she thought I am going to be a loner Marco is always with Dylan or spinner and the guys and Paige wouldn't want to hang out with me, man I am screwed. Ellie then saw Marco sitting alone she wondered why he wasn't sitting with Dylan or the other guys, she was going to say hi to him but then something caught her ear......... huh? She thought


	4. The Confession

Disclaimer: once again I do not own Degrassi so please don't sue I Don't Own Degrassi the only thing that is mine is the plot and JinXed4eva and I own Jackie we made her up.

Summery: Marco makes a confession

.....................................................................................................................

Chapter4 the confession

This is Marco's confession, I guess he has to give you part two of his confession lol j/k couldn't resist.

Anyways Hazel ran over to Paige and said "oh my gosh! Biggest gossip you would not believe what I just found out!"

Paige turned to Hazel and said "Really Hun what is it?" Hazel then said

"Well I was on my way to seat with you when I saw Dylan and Marco talking and they broke up."

Paige looked really shocked and said, "no way! who broke up with who? Why? Details HUN! I thought it would work out longer then this they made a good couple."

Hazel then said "Well they both decided it wasn't going to work out Marco was the one who brought up the subject first, but that's not the juicy part you'll never guess what the reason was."

Paige folded her arms and said "Hazel don't leave me hanging tell me! Don't leave me in suspense your doing this on purpose aren't you?"

Hazel began to laugh and nodded and said "Fine, fine the reason is...."

Ellie decided she wouldn't ease drop anymore it wasn't right she would find out what happened from Marco.

She walked over to him and said,

"Hey Marco how are you."

Marco smiled at her and said "hey El I am good and you?" Ellie smiled at him and said,

"I'm alright, just..... Ash and I are no longer friends." Marco gave her a high five and said "Finally she is such a bitch what happened?"

Ellie laughed at Marco's comment that said a lot about that person if Marco called them that he is so nice and wouldn't judge anybody too quickly.

Ellie then said "Well you'll be very pleased to hear this, well I won't go into detail on what I said to her but in short terms I told her off sick."

Marco laughed when she told him some of the things she had said. Marco then replied

"Wow El nice wish I was there to watch I would pay to see someone put that girl in place."

Ellie smiled she loved what he was wearing today.

He was wearing his green trucker hat a Navy blue t-shirt and jean pants he looked super hot. Ellie then snapped back out of her fantasy and said

"Um Marco I don't mean to be nosey but well..." Marco looked puzzled and asked "What is it El? You're starting to scaring me."

Ellie then said, "I over heard Hazel talking to Paige and well Hazel said that you and Dylan broke up."

Marco nodded and said" oh, ummmm, yeah we did we realized it wasn't going to work out he liked someone else and I liked someone else."

Ellie then said, "Are you okay?"

Marco smiled at her and said "Yeah El I'm fine thanks for asking, but there's something you have to know." "What?" Ellie asked

"well........" Marco said "you see....."

-To be continued! –

I know that was a sort Chapter sorry but I had to make a suspense chapter ï 


	5. Old Sparks Fly High

Disclaimer: once again I do not own Degrassi so please don't sue I Don't Own Degrassi the only thing that is mine is the plot and JinXed4eva and I own Jackie we made her up.

Summery: old Sparks come back for Manny she likes Craig again Marco tells Ellie what she needed to know.

.....................................................................................................................

Chapter 5 Old Sparks Fly High

Marco then said " Ellie we both realized we are straight I kept thinking of this one girl who I totally blew it with."

Ellie looked really shocked and said

"Marco who do you like? The girl would have to be nuts not to fall for that Del Rossi charm."

Marco smiled and said "I wish it were that simple but I don't think she would give me a second chance I don't even think she would want a second shot to be with me I really hurt her when I said I was gay she would just say you suck make up your mind stop toying with my feelings, I don't want to hurt her again I would rather take a bullet and be stabbed then hurt her."

Ellie thought that was the sweetest thing a guy could say she then though what a lucky bitch whoever the girl he liked was Ellie then said

"Marco you dumped Dylan for her and you said the sweetest thing right now I think she would be really flattered and if she isn't then she is so not for you she should be a little mad but more understanding I could go talk some sense into her right no if you would like just point her out to me."

Ellie then thought I guess I have to let you go now, I'll help you get with this girl because I love you and I want to see you happy. Marco Smiled and said "You would do that for me?"

Ellie nodded yes and said

"Marco of course."

Marco then said,

"Well she is one tuff cookie you can try though, she's taken though..." Ellie opened her mouth and said,

"Is it Hazel?!" Marco shock his head no and practically shouted "Heavens no! She isn't my type and I would never hurt Jimmy like that."

Ellie sighed in relief; Marco then asked, "So we haven't talked in a while how are you and Sean?"

Ellie shook her head and said "We broke up he is with Amy now."

Marco looked shocked and said "Ellie I'm so sorry you deserved better anyways Sean is blind I mean to want a slut then a pretty smart nice caring loving girl like you."

Ellie blushed and said

"Anyways umm..... Where is this girl take me to her." Marco smiled and laughed a little and said, "If you insist."

Marco was in back of Ellie he had both hands on her shoulders and said, "there she is."

Ellie looked around and saw spinner and Paige "

Ellie looked very, very shocked and said "oh my gosh! You like Paige?!"

Marco shook his head no; unfortunately Spinner heard that and said

"You better stay away from my pumpkin bunny Del Rossi I'll Kick you square in the nuts if you don't" Paige began to laugh and said

"I know what he is up to come on honeybee lets leave these two alone I'll explain if you come with me."

Spinner nodded and went off with Paige. Ellie was very confused there was no one else in the hallway "do you like spinner? Or is it Paige maybe that's why Hazel needed to tell Paige what she heard."

Marco shock his head heck no and said "Ellie even though spin looks like a girl I wouldn't consider him a girl lol j/k but really Ellie I don't' like Paige Hazel told Paige what happened probably because Dylan is Paige's brother and Hazel blabs everything so... yeah."

Ellie then said "oh sorry then, so where is she no one else is here in this hallway." Marco then said I'll show you where she is."

He grabbed her hand and took her further close to the end of the Hallway to the glass next to the doors and asked "Do you see her now?" no one was there Ellie then said

"umm..... Marco are you going mad no one is there." Marco said "Yeah your just not looking hard enough." He then pointed to her reflection and said

"Ellie Nash you are the girl I like." Ellie was so shocked to hear this she was so happy now she could cry she thought it was too good to be true and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Ellie then said

"You like me?" Marco nodded yes Ellie Had a huge smile on her face and said, "wow Marco I don't know what to say but, I forgive you." Marco smiled and said

"Ellie will you be my girlfriend?"

Ellie shook her head yes they hugged. Marco then asked,

"El are you doing anything on Halloween?" Ellie replied "yea my band...." She trailed off and said

"My Bandana is going to be on my hair while I go to a costume party with some friends. Marco looked a bit confused and said

"Do you want to come to the battle of the bands, it would be so much to me if you came." Ellis nodded okay and said,

"I'll go to see you." Marco smiled just then the bell rang and said "we better get to class Ellie and Marco were holding hands going to class.

Okay on to some other people Manny and Emma where on there way to class when Manny thought oh no! I knew I shouldn't have had that extra water bottle and said

"Emma I really, really need to go to the bathroom may you tell miss Kwan that." Emma nodded yes and Manny ran like the wind to the bathroom Emma laughed and went into class.

Manny looked at her watch class would start in 50 seconds she didn't care though she really needed to go.

When she finished doing her business she washed her hands and that's when the bell rang she dried her hands and ran out of the bathroom, just then she had bumped into someone. She thought who would be late to class she then said

"I am so sorry." She looked up and it was Craig he got up grabbed his bag and said, "it's okay many, here." He then helped her up; Manny blushed and said,

"Thank you, are you running late?" Craig looked at her weird and said in a sarcastic voice "No... I always rush to class when the bell rings just for a few laughs." Manny laughed and said,

"Yeah that was a dumb question."

Craig laughed and said well I better get to class, Manny nodded okay she then kissed him, Craig wasn't expecting that but kissed her back this went on for like 5 minutes until he pulled away and said

"Manny I should go." Manny smiled and said,

"Okay." Craig then said well since we are friends again um, we are going to be in the battle of the bands you should come it's on Halloween." Manny nodded yes and asked, "Would I have to dress up?" Craig and laughed and said "yes by the way it's at the school's gym." Manny said "Okay I'll be there." They then kissed and went into a room.

Craig came out of the room finally he looked a bit worried and was shirtless....... Paige was passing by the hallways because Mr. Simpson had her go drop something off to Mr. Armstrong.

Paige saw Craig come out with his shirt off and zipped up his pants Paige was about to ask what he was doing, but then Manny came out Paige was so mad how could she do this to my poor sweet potato aka J.t. she was so mad. Both Manny and Craig saw Paige because they just went into class normally of course Craig put his shirt on before he went inside class.

Paige then thought I have to tell J.t. I'll let him go on the date but then I am going to tell him after he needs to know, Paige then went back to what she was doing. Manny walked into class Mrs. Kwan looked at Manny and asked

"Mrs. Santos why are you late?" Manny looked very innocent and said

"I was in the bath room sorry." Mrs. Kwan looked at Manny like nice try

"Manny, Emma told me you were in the rest room, I don't think you were using it for 15 minutes." Manny went closer to Miss. Kwan and said

"Mrs. Kwan I am was in the rest room I just started my monthly I was stuck in there with no pad luckily I knew a person who came in."

Mrs. Kwan folded her arms and said

"Okay you are excused for today don't let it happen again next time go to the nurses office." Manny nodded okay and walked to her seat not next to Emma or J.t. she couldn't look talk to them after what happened with her and Craig. Craig did it again she thought.

Craig walked into class Mr. Simpson asked

"Mr. Manning is there a reason why you are late?" Craig looked at Mr. Simpson and no sir." Mr. Simpson shock his head and said "have a seat Craig." Craig sat next to Jimmy and said "Dude I can't take this anymore."

Jimmy then asked, " What happened." Craig then said "dude Manny......"

"what happened now?" Jimmy asked

-To be continued-

sorry It took me long to type this and im sorry I made you guys hanging again but heres a little hint the Manny and Craig thing isn't what it seems. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Here it goes

Disclaimer: once again I do not own Degrassi so please don't sue I Don't Own Degrassi the only thing that is mine is the plot and JinXed4eva and I own Jackie we made her up.

Summery: Manny and J.t. go on their way to their date Band Practice scene at Craig's house

Chapter6 Here it goes

We last read: Craig sat next to Jimmy and said "Dude I can't take this anymore."

Jimmy then asked, " What happened." Craig then said, "Dude Manny......"

"What happened now?" Jimmy asked

Okay Anyways back to somebody else, J.t. kept looking at the clock come on ring already he thought to himself. He glanced at the clock again he then though gess is it really that hard just to ring come on!!!! Finally the bell did ring

RING!!!!!!!

That was the end of Mrs. Kwans boring lesson J.t. was already packed so he grabbed his back pack and headed on out he saw Manny at the door way, he walked up to her and said

"Manny I'll see you later tonight don't forget bye."

Manny nodded at him and he then walked out the hallway. Manny was so upset with herself, Man I am a slut and I can't believe Craig why doesn't he want to get with me I need to tell some one about what happened but who not Emma, okay maybe Emma but not until after her date.

Manny then thought I better get home now so I can get ready the date, just then Manny bumped into Emma. Emma smiled at her and said,

"Bet you're excited how about I come over your house and help you get ready." Manny felt very guilty, but said

"Sure that would be great."

Emma smiled at her thy then walked to Manny's house.

Marco saw Ellie looking around as if waiting for someone Marco tapped her and said " hey El." He then pecked her on the lips, she wasn't expecting that, he asked, "Do you want come to my band practice?"

Ellie nodded yeah but then remember something and said "Oh wait I can't I am sorry I am busy this couple of days how about if I go to you band practice anytime after Halloween."

Marco nodded okay and said

"Sure Ellie that's fine I understand definitely come to my next band practice are you still going to see my band perform on Halloween?" Ellie nodded yes and said

"Of course Marco."

She then hugged him she was so happy on how understanding he was she looked up and saw J.t. he looked her straight in the eye and made a head jester outside Ellie nodded at him. Marco turned around and J.t. just left Marco looked at Ellie and asked,

"What was that about?"

Ellie thought for a while as if trying to think of a lie and said

"Oh J.t. Paige and I are going to hang out. Marco nodded okay and said

"Well have fun you three I better go call me when your home okay." Ellie began to blush he is so sweet she thought she nodded okay and said

"Of course I will." and with that he pecked her on the lips they hugged and went their separate ways Ellie walked out and walked up to J.t. then said

"Shall we go Madam?" Ellie laughed and said,

"Why yes we shall kind sir." They then walked together, little did they know they were by Spinner he saw them and wonder what the heck is that about my honey bee was supposed to be walking with them he shrugged and then walked away.

Emma went through Manny's closet and picked out a jean skirt and a pink shoulder cut shirt with a pink hip-hop hat. Manny smiled at Emma and said

"Thanks Emma you picked out a great out fit." Emma smiled and said

"Just helping, anyways he should be here any moment so go do your hair now."

Manny nodded and ran to the restroom and turned on the curling iron. Manny finally finished with her hair she looked at the clock it was 5:40 he's late she thought oh well at least I have time to do my makeup, she then went back into the restroom and started to do her makeup. When she finished she looked up at the clock it was 5:55 maybe he doesn't want to go out with me anymore Emma patted Manny on the back and said

"Don't worry I bet he is just running late." Manny shock her head like yeah your right, but what Manny was really thinking was yeah right he was just smart enough to turn down the date.

J.t. looked up at the clock oh Crap he thought I am running late Ellie smiled at him and said

"You look great." They both exited the house Ellie hugged him he hugged her back J.t. smiled and said

"Let me walk you home it's dark." Ellie then said

"No it's fine you are running late as it is." J.t. then said,

"I don't want you to walk in the dark alone It is 5:38 I am sure Manny can wait 8 minutes."

Ellie nodded okay, 10 minutes later they arrived at Ellie's front steps J.t. hugged her and said, "I'll see you in a thirty minutes."

Ellie Smiled and said "okay see ya."

J.t. then walked away, just then he bumped into Paige he then said,

"Hey Paige, can't wait for the date and the little surprise I have in store." Paige then said, "Good for you sweet Potato there's something you should know." J.t. then asked

"And what might that be Paige?" Paige then took him and started to whisper. Thirty minutes later J.t. arrived at Manny's doorstep he rang the doorbell he then heard screaming what the heck he thought.

Back to the girls

"Oh my gosh it's him how do I look." Manny said Emma laughed and said

"No it's Santa yes you look great."

Emma pocked her head out the window and saw J.t. she smiled at him she then went back inside Manny was about to open the door but then Emma pushed her and said

"Go in the living room I'll bring him to you."

Manny nodded and went into the living room Emma then opened the door and said

"Hey J.t. Manny just finished getting ready I'll take you to her."

J.t. nodded okay and followed Emma he had his hands behind his back. J.t. looked at Manny and said

"Wow Manny you look extraordinary sorry I am so late I was running late." Manny Blushed and said

"Thank you and it's okay you look handsome."

She thought he looked so hot he was wearing tan shorts with a collared white t-shirt pined strip was gray and had a brown t-shirt under of course he was wearing his Pokka shells.

He then took his hands from behind his back and handed Manny beautiful Different shades of pink Tiger lily flowers tied with a white ribbon, and a strawberry flavored lollypop Manny was about to scream ahhh!!!!!! How sweet! J.t. then said

"I hope you like them I thought Roses were too ordinary and you aren't ordinary you are beautiful and special so I got these. Manny was soo flattered she then said

"Oh J.t. thank you I'll be right back I'll put these in water." Emma took the flowers from Manny's hand and said

"Don't worry I'll do that you guys go and have fun." J.t. and Manny nodded okay and were about to walk out the door but then Emma grabbed them and said

"You guys I need to take a picture of you two before you leave." J.t. and Manny then snapped their fingers J.t. then said,

"We were so close we could of just ran." Manny began to laugh, Emma shook her head and said, and "Okay you two hug and smile."

They both smiled Emma took two pictures after she took the pictures J.t. began to crack up laughing Manny and Emma looked at him like huh? J.t. pointed to Emma and began to laugh and said,

"That camera is huge! It's bigger then your head." Manny began to bust up laughing when J.t. said that. Emma shook her head and said

"Go on leave now go have a good time." J.t. patted Emma on the back and said

"Don't worry Mrs. Santos I'll be sure to have her home before 10:30."

Emma began to laugh and said

"You better I know where you live and your number." J.t. pretended to look very scared and said

"Yes madam." When Manny and him were outside J.t. then said

"By the way, Manny wont be coming back to change because of a bird pooping on he."

(Sean and Emma's first date a bird pooped on Emma and she had to go back home and change)

Manny began to laugh Emma yelled out

"SO Not Funny!" J.t. then said,

"Manny and I think it is." Manny and him began to walk, Manny then asked "So J.t. where are we going?" J.t. smiled and said,

"You'll see."

So sorry I took long with this chapter I had band camp and didn't have much time to write and I was blocked on what to write on this chapter hope you like PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! ï 


	7. The bands

Disclaimer: once again I do not own Degrassi so please don't sue I Don't Own Degrassi the only thing that is mine is the plot and JinXed4eva and I own Jackie we made her up.

Summery: This was supposed to be on chapter 6 but if I did put this in the chapter it would have been way too long so this is going to be the scene with Craig's band and part of the Manny and J.t. date.

A/N: AmericanGrl what were you confused about? May you please be more specific I will clear up whatever your confused about if it's the whole Craig and Manny thing that will be explained in chapter 8, and Cragger thank you for the constructive criticism I know I have some typos but that is because I was rushing to get up the story sorry that I am not perfect. I am not being sarcastic thank you I know I wont always get good feed backs you prepared me for that. Oh when I write XElivishXGirlX: that mean I am talking to the characters.

ââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââ

Chapter 7 the bands

Craig and Marco were on their way to Craig's Garage, Marco shock his head and said,

"Man I can't believe you said that to Manny, wow I can't believe that happened."

Craig nodded in agreement and said,

"Yeah I know I can't believe it either."

Marco and Craig finally, arrived at Craig's garage Craig, smiled and said

"Enough about that, I am sure I did the right thing, or maybe notâ she asked for it, anyways lets go inside the guys should be coming anytime soon do you want a ding dong?"

Marco smiled and said,

"Now how could I say no to a ding dong?"

Both Marco and Craig began to laugh, Craig opened the garage door and saw Spinner and Jimmy already inside the garage, who knew for how long.

Jimmy was on the floor laying down playing his guitar and Spinner was on the couch eating spray cheese.

Craig looked confused and asked

"How did you guys get in here?"

Spinner got up from the coach and said,

"Man you two take you sweet ass time walking! We have been waiting here since 3:30 it is now 4:00 Joey came home he forgot something at the house he saw us and let us wait in here."

Craig smiled and said

"Oh quiet your complaining you should be used to waiting I mean you do take Paige out on dates and besides it wasn't like you were waiting outside, you were inside." Jimmy and Marco were laughing at the Paige comment, Spinner rolled his eyes and said,

"Ha, Ha so not funny dude."

Craig smiled and said "Well Jimmy, Marco and I thought it was, well I see you made yourselves comfy and Spin, I see you found our spray cheese."

Spinner looked at his hand and he had almost forgot he had been eating spray cheese; he looked at Craig and said,

"Dude what's your point."

Craig just shock his head and said,

"Nothing man, forget it, Marco and I are going to go eat do you guys want anything?"

Spinner shock his head yes and said,

"Yes as a matter of fact I would like an orange soda and whatever you guy are going to eat."

Craig nodded and said,

"Okay I could get you that, what would you like Jimmy?

Jimmy sat up and said,

"Yeah man I would like a Pepsi and whatever you guys eat oh! and a ding dong."

Spinner's eyes light up when he heard the word ding-dong and shouted,

"I want a Ding Dong as well!"

Craig began to laugh and said,

"Okay man calm down, don't drool now."

Marco and Craig began to snicker Marco then said,

"Alrighty then we'll be right back."

Jimmy and Spinner nodded okay and continued as they were before Marco and Craig came, doing absolutely nothing.

Craig and Marco walked into the kitchen and all of a sudden Joey popped his head in the kitchen and said,

"Hello Craig how was your day?"

Craig Jumped and Dropped his house keys and yelled,

"Joey Don't do that!!!!! Spinner and Jimmy said you just forgot something so I thought you left."

Joey began to laugh and said,

"Sorry partner didn't mean to scar you um, Marco are you alright? Are you in shock? Oh sorry you two but did you really think I would leave Spinner, Spinner Mason all alone in this house and Jimmy is here to watch him, but I thought I should take the rest of the day off I mean I picked up Angie and got you boys some pizza for dinner."

Marco Finally closed his mouth and took a deep breath and said,

"Uh, pizzaâ.. sounds â.great Please Mr. Jeremiah do me a favor and never pop out like that again."

Joey laughed and said,

"Fair enough, are you boys having band practice?"

Craig nodded yes and said,

"Yeah we are practicing for the battle of the bands on Halloween."

Joey then said "Oh that's cool, you guys will do fine practice as long as you want oh and Make sure Mason saves me and Angie a couple of slices.

Craig nodded okay

XElvishXGirlX: Well if Angie doesn't throw another bitch fit of having to wash her hands then maybe spinner will leave her a slice of pizza."

Craig and Marco began to laugh at my comment, Joey on the other hand shock his head and said,

"Hello the little girls dad is still here, I'll kick you if you don't stop telling everyone about her acting up."

I rolled my eyes and said,

"Oh please you wouldn't put one finger on me I am pretty and besides, I am the one writing this story don't make me have to have a scene where Caitlin dumps you, and have Angela and you get hit by a bus."

Joey looked shocked and said

"You wouldn't."

I then said "Oh I would just watch."

Joey: "Okay, okay no, don't, I believe you I am just going to go now."

I then said,

"That's what I thought."

Craig then said,

"Uh, ElvishGirl can we continue with the story?"

ElvishGirl: "Oh my bad sure go ahead cutie, I'll just be here eating Angela's slice of pizza.

Angela began to cry and yelled "That's MINE!"

I rolled my eyes at her and said

"Well not anymore if you want it so bad you'll have to wait an hour or so, go play with your Barbie suitcase or something."

Angela kicked me and ran to her room playing with her Barbie suitcase.

Craig grabbed five plates and put four slices of pizza on one of the plates for Joey he set it down on the kitchen table.

"Hey Marco hold the Pizza box and plates, I'll put the plates on top of the box and some napkins for you and I'll get the soda's and the Ding Dongs."

Marco nodded okay Craig, opened the refrigerator and asked,

"Marco what kind of soda would you like you name it we have it."

Marco laughed and said "coconut juice."

Craig made a sour face and said,

"Ew, man you are the only one to ask for that, you and Angela's grandma."

Marco looked shocked and said,

"I was kidding I just said that because you said you had every kind of soda I'll have a Dr. pepper."

Craig laughed and grabbed the sodas he grabbed himself a cherry coke, he put the napkins on top of the pizza box Marco was holding, he then got three ding-dongs and said,

"Yeah when I say we have all the soda possible I mean it." He then began to laugh

Marco then asked

"Don't you want a ding dong?"

Craig shock his head no and said,

"I have a snack in the garage."

Marco shock his head and replied

"Man if it's in the garage don't count on eating it Spinner probably did already."

Craig shock his head and said,

"Nah I hide it I'll kick his ass if he ate it."

They had all the food so they went to the garage Craig and Marco set the food on the floor as well as the plates and napkins.

Craig looked up at Jimmy and spinner and said,

"Hey guys looks like we are eating pi"

He stopped at mid sentence and looked at Spinner very disgusted, Marco looked at Craig confused then he looked at Spinner. Spinner was eating something yellow Craig looked very mad and shocked He then yelled

"You stupid Dilhole! You took my Twinkies!! I hide them so nobody would eat them! How did you find my stash? How many did you eat?"

Spinner rubbed his arm and said,

"Owe dude I was looking for my drumsticks and I looked behind the pillows and there was the box and to tell you the truth your not good at hiding thing last time we played hide and seek you hide behind a tree I mean come on at least hide behind the car but no you choose the tree." All the guys began to laugh Jimmy almost chocked on his pizza. Craig then yelled,

"DUDE you ate six Twinkies! Now I only have four." Spinner then said,

"Hey man I had five I gave one to Jimmy."

Craig then said,

"I can't believe you took my Twinkies what's wrong with you?! Taking my Twinkies is like taking Fes's candy form that '70s show."

Marco began to laugh and said,

"Okay it looks like Spin here doesn't get a ding dong so I don't want it to go to waste so I'll eat it in front of him."

They all began to eat their pizza, when they finished eating their pizza Marco eat his Ding dong in front of spinner very slowly. Spinner was very mad Jimmy was just cracking up laugh also eating his Ding Dong Spinner then yelled out.

"Hey at least my girlfriend doesn't lie to me!"

Marco then asked,

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Spinner grinned and said,

"My honeybee is hanging out with Hazel she told me and I saw her leave with Hazel and your girlfriend looked a bit too cozy with J.t. after school."

Marco then said "Ellie wouldn't lie to me about something like that!" Jimmy stuffed the rest of his Ding Dong into his mouth and then yelled out

"Both of you chill Marco, ask Ellie about that later and Spinner, stop being a jerk we should be focusing on the battle of the bands, getting these songs together and try to find out what we are up against our competition we know nothing about we'll be your super hero."

Craig nodded in agreement and said,

"Yeah guys Jimmy is right we need to keep our focus, for all we know this new band could be really good like, Pearl Jam."

Spinner shock his head and replied,

"Dude that's impossible, I mean I don't think they'll be as good as us they weren't in a band as long as we have been, or we would have seen them in the last battle of the bands."

Marco shock his head in disagreement and said,

"Spin that's not necessarily true I mean maybe, they didn't know about the last battle of the bands, or maybe they wanted to be not heard of yet, maybe they are new but they've been playing instruments longer then any of us well all of us but Craig you never know."

Craig nodded in agreement and said,

"Spin Marco is right so since we are all done eating let's practice the songs I wrote, I made this easier on you guys besides me just writing the lyrics I wrote the Guitar part the bass part as well spin you just do your own thing make a beat that goes with the guitar part okay."

Spinner nodded, Craig then went into his backpack and pulled out his notebook that had music notes on it and said Down Town Sasquatch. Marco took the notebook from Craig and asked,

"Which Paige is everything on?"

Craig the replied,

"Page 14-16."

Spinner and Jimmy looked over Marco shoulder Jimmy then said,

"The lyrics sound great man."

Spinner nodded in agreement and said,

"Yeah it sounds good you may have not given me a ding dong but I had Twinkies so that's way better."

Spinner stuck his tongue out at Craig, Craig rolled his eyes and said,'

"Whatever man, lets just practice I'll show you the Guitar part Jimmy and Marco I'll show you the bass part and Spin you can think up the drum part okay."

They all nodded in agreement, they all walked over to their instruments, Jimmy tuned his Guitar Craig made him learn how to tune it by ear Craig took away Jimmy's tuner.

Marco and Jimmy were warming up by playing a little bit on their instruments.

Back to J.t. and Manny's date, J.t. opened the door for Manny, Manny Smiled and did a curtsy and said,

"Thank you."

J.t. winked at her and said,

"No problem my lady."

Manny blushed, she then walked in, J.t. walked in after her. They had entered Johnny Rockets there was a stage now some bands sometimes played.

Manny chooses a table to sit down in before she sat down J.t. pulled her chair out Manny then said,

"Thank you J.t. that is very sweet of you."

J.t. smiled and said,

"No problem."

Manny looked over at the stage and asked,

"I wonder which band is going to perform today hope they sound good."

J.t. smiled and said,

"Oh I read that some new band called We'll be your Super hero was playing."

Manny's mouth dropped of the bands name and said,

"Craig is going to be so mad that he didn't see what he was up against he was telling me about this band how nobody knows who they are and how good they are I bet Down Town Sasquatch is better anyways."

J.t. nodded

"Yeah maybe." He said

A guy walked up to the stage and said

"Okay lady's and gentlemen back behind these curtains is that new band we have been hearing about We'll Be Super hormones."

Everyone began to laugh the announcer guy shrugged and said,

"Well anyways they are a new band if you like what you hear then you can go support them at the battle of the bands on Halloween at the Degrassi High school's gym 7:00 Oh yeah Down Town Sasquatch will be there as well go support them!"

Everyone clapped and cheered including Manny.

"Anyways We'll be your Super Jeans or whatever they are called are getting ready hope they don't bore you too much oh and if they make your ears hurt Johnny rockets is not held responsible, enjoy."

J.t. ordered the food when the waitress left the table J.t. looked at Manny and said,

"They are going to be a while I am going to us the restroom be right back."

Manny nodded okay, J.t. got up and headed for the restroom. The announcer guy went up on the stage and said,

"Okay everyone give it up for super Hero."

Manny then thought oh no J.t. is missing the band great timing to need to go to the restroom. The curtains opened and Manny looked up the stage her mouth flew open and she then said,

"Oh my gosh."

So what do you guys think of this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Sorry again that it took me so long to put this up I had band camp and then after that I was lazy and now I have school sorry that it's such a long chapter but I had to cram a lot of stuff in this chapter Please review! And read JinXed4eva's story it's good oh and my friend CraigsGrrl


	8. Were it left off

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 8 were it left off

We left off at: Manny then said "oh my gosh."

Okay back to the boy's band practice, Spinner had a huge grin on his face after he hit the last beat on his drums; he looked up and said,

" Man this song you wrote Craig, it rocks we are so going to win the battle of the bands once again."

Marco rolled his eyes and said,

"Spin don't get too ahead of yourself we do sound good, but we cant get too cocky."

Jimmy nodded in a agreement and replied,

"Yeah Spin you idiot, but you do bring up a good point since we learned 3 songs and we have been working hard I say we all take a break."

Spinner began to laugh and said,

" Now that is what I am talking about a break we have more then earned it,"

Craig hit Spinner upside the head and said,

" Dude did you not hear Jimmy and Marco don't get too cocky, but yeah we should take a break don't want to over work you guys."

They all put their instruments down, they sat down and drank soda, and ate Twinkies ummm… well at least Craig did the rest of the guys ate ding-dongs. Jimmy looked at Craig and said,

" Hey man you didn't tell me the rest on what happened between you and miss Manny."

Spinner nearly chocked on his ding-dong and yelled,

" What dude? You and Manny are a thing again, she isn't good for you man she is a home wrecker."

Marco just laughed he was the only one who new what really happened between Craig and Manny and Spinner was right, she is a home wrecker she almost mist up Spinner and Paige's relationship.

Jimmy began to laugh and said,

" Spin, you almost got with her as well, be careful Marco, now that you are with Ellie Manny might want to get with you and home wreck you and Ellie's relationship.

Craig laughed and said,

"Yeah Marco watch out you're her next victim anyways, okay Jimmy I can tell you the rest on what happened, Spin you better not say anything I'll kick you butt if you do."

Spinner looked shocked and said,

"Now why would I do a thing like that?"

Marco laughed and said,

"Do you really want an answer to that just simply because you are spinner and you have a big mouth."

Spinner rolled his eyes and said,

"Fine I swear I wont say anything if I do you can hit me as hard as you can."

Craig nodded okay and turned to Jimmy and explained

"Well right after Manny and I went into the empty room…."

Okay back to Manny and her date with J.t.

The curtains opened Manny looked shocked and surprised and said,

" Oh my Gosh J.t.?"

On the stage J.t. was fixing the drum set he turned around and said,

" Oh hi everyone we are, we'll be your super hero, and I'll have Chris our lead singer/back up guitarist introduce us."

J.t. then sat on his sit, and was seeing if his drum set was in working order, a tanned guy with black curly hair and a lip ring walked over to the mic and said,

" Hello, hello Yeah as our drummer said, we are we'll be your super hero not any of those preposterous names that stupid announcer guy said, well anyways as J.t. said I am Chris, over to my left on bass is Ellie, she is a very sexy girl she enjoys long walks on the beach, and likes to stay up till 10:30 nah just kidding but that's what she told me when we first meet."

Ellie did a little curtsy and began to laugh.

He looked to his right and said,

" To my right with the blue guitar is Paige, she is so hot, a little too hot."

Paige smiled and nodded at everyone, Chris looked over to the left of him, there was a guy with black greasy hair that went up to his ear lobe, it parted to the side and covered one eye, Chris smiled and said,

" Oh and you cant forget Mr. Emo over their, his name is Adrain and he plays the bells"

Adrain quickly looked up smiled, and began to laugh, and shock his head he did a half smile and said,

" Hey ladies."

Chris began to laugh and said,

" Just kidding he also plays Guitar yup that's right we have one bass player, one drummer, and three guitarist, well we are going play our song now so enjoy hope you like us."

All the girls squealed and said,

"Can you be our super heroes Adrain, Chris and J.t.?"

Chis started to laugh and said,

"Why, sure ladies me and Adrain are single but J.t. is on a date right now which reminds me Manny hope you like this song he wrote, and he is going to be singing this one so hit it."

Manny blushed as Chris said that, Paige on the other hand rolled her eyes and nearly broke one of her strings.

Adrain looked at her and began to laugh and said,

" Wow I never seen you this mad before calm down at least until the show is over, I'll buy you a Strawberry smoothie."

Paige smiled and said,

"Alright but after that I so want to slap her, why must she hurt my sweet potato like that a strawberry smoothie isn't gonna help."

Chris did the sprit fingers and said,

"I am not complaining I'll take it Adrain just kidding can you guys talk about this later the people want to hear us."

Adrain shrugged his shoulders and said,

"Are you tuned yet?"

Paige nodded yes and then said,

"on second thought yes to the smoothie thanks."

Adrain smiled and said

"No problem."

J.t. grabbed his drumsticks and sad,

" One two one two three four!"

"She said I've gotta be honest,  
you're wasting your time if you're fishing round here.  
And I said you must be mistaken,  
cause I'm not fooling...this feeling is real  
(and she said...) she said you gotta be crazy,  
what do you take me for...some kind of easy mark?  
You've got wits...you've got looks,  
you've got passion but I swear that you've got me all wrong.  
All wrong.  
All wrong.  
but you got me...  
I'll be true, I'll be useful...  
I'll be cavalier...i'll be yours my dear.  
and i'll belong to you...  
if you'll just let me through.  
this is easy as lovers go,  
so don't complicate it by hesitating.  
and this is wonderful as loving goes,  
this is tailor made. whats the sense in waiting?  
and i said i've gotta be honest  
i've been waiting for you all my life.  
for so long i thought i was asylum bound,  
but just seeing you makes me think twice.  
and being with you here makes me sane,  
i fear i'll go crazy if you leave my side.  
you've got wits...you've got looks,  
you've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?  
tonight.  
tonight.  
you've got me...  
i'll be true, i'll be useful...  
i'll be cavalier...i'll be yours my dear.  
and i'll belong to you...  
if you'll just let me through.  
this is easy as lovers go,  
so don't complicate it by hesitating.  
and this is wonderful as loving goes,  
this is tailor made. whats the sense in waiting?  
this is easy as lovers go,  
so don't complicate it by hesitating.  
and this is wonderful as loving goes,  
this is tailor made. What's the sense in waiting..."

Everyone began to clap, and Manny was still in aww….

Okay anyways back to Craig, and the guys, Jimmy then said,

"No way man, you said that? That happened?!"

Spinner Shock his head and said,

"Dude I don't get your story I am confused you told jimmy the end of what happened I want to know from being to end."

Marco shock his head and began to laugh he said sarcastically,

"Spin confused why doesn't that surprise me? Craig use small words when you explain."

Spinner rolled his eyes and said,

"Ha ha not funny dude."

Craig laughed and said," alright Spin this is what went down."

Spinner looked down out Craig's pants and said,

" you P-I-m-p wow bet you had fun today."

Craig socked him and said,

"Dude let me explain."

Spinner sat still and nodded okay Craig cleared his throat and said,

"I told this story twice already but here goes…."

Man I haven't updated in a long, long time hope you liked the chapter and I swear I'll put what happened between Craig and many in the next chapter. I was going to put it on this one but then the chapter would've been too long. I am writing the next part and the first thing I'll put is Craig's explanation I made you guys wait long enough.. PLEASE REVIEW! O by the way DashBoard Confessional wrote the song "J.t. wrote" its called "as lovers go."


	9. in your eyes

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 9 in your eyes

Last we heard was Craig about to finally explain what happened here goes.

Craig then said,

" It all started when I was on my way to Mr. Simpson's class the bell was about to ring, I just kept thinking how I was going to be late."

Spinner then interrupted Craig and said,

"Dude, get to the point this isn't a once upon a time story man."

Craig shock his head and said,

" Stupid Spinner, well anyways then when I was walking I bumped into of course Manny, who else she in a hurry herself."

" Dude get to the good stuff would you." Spinner replied

Craig laughed and said,

" Okay dude well anyways I invited her to the gig because she asked me a while back to tell her of any gigs and she would go, so I gave her a flyer she then smiled at me and said she would go I was about to walk away but then she told me to wait and asked if it was a costume party I told her yes, she then lend in closer to me and said that she missed talking to me."

Jimmy laughed and said,

" Dude that's like her pick up line or something she always tells you that."

Spinner in little girl voice

" Did you miss me I missed you." And then he winked all the guys began to laugh even Marco Craig then threw a pillow at Spinner and said,

" Do you want to know what happened or not?"

Spinner shut up and began to listen

" Anyways as I was she then leaned in and kissed me, and I kissed her back she then lead me into an empty class room and we began to make out for ten minutes she took off my shirt and I was about to take off hers when I remembered that she was supposed to go out with J.t. and I had to get past Manny no matter how hot she is I didn't want J.t. upset at me like last year I could care less but I don't want any drama."

"Save the drama for ya mama the brook mister always says." Spinner laughed and said,

" Dude he doesn't have a mom."

Marco then replied,

" Spin that was harsh its just a saying okay Craig go on."

" As I was well then I pushed her off and she then asked why did I stop and I told her it didn't feel right, I told her that I couldn't have her kill another one of my kids if the same thing happened and she got really mad, and she knocked over punch on my pants and I looked we were in the foods class, great I thought my pants are wet and people will think I wet them I then told her that she was a nice and pretty girl but we were not going to work."

Spinner laughed and said,

" Did she take off your pants after?"

"No she didn't I took them off and washed them I found a blow dryer Manny washed my pants while I made my boxers dry."

Spinner began to laugh and said,

" Dude wow you know how that sounds?"

Marco nudged Spinner and said,

" Dude stop thinking that way."

Craig laughed and continued,

" Finally my boxers weren't wet from the punch and my pants weren't stained I had to dry them now, I told many she could go but she didn't want to leave."

" Well duh dude she wanted to see you in your boxers." Spinner began to laugh at his own comment so did the other guys.

" Anyways let me finish I'm almost done."

" But dude come on you know as much I as I do that she was checking you out in your boxers.

" Actually there were boxers briefs besides the point."

They all began to crack up

Jimmy then said,

" SO no wonder she didn't want to leave."

Craig threw a pillow at him and said,

" Shut up dude, anyways my pants finally dried and she left I didn't know anyone was still in the hall I had to hurry because I was already late to class so I walked out of the room buttoning my pants and fixed my shirt and I see Paige looking at me, and she say Manny too so I think she is going to tell J.t."

Spinner opened his mouth in shock and said,

" Damn if you're going to get caught at least get some action to make it worth it."

They all laughed then said,

" Spin talk to Paige before she talks to J.t. and tell her what really happened."

Spinner smiled and then said,

" I can try but Paige was hanging out with him later so she might have already told him."

Marco then said,

" Well that would suck, lets get back to practice and then we'll think of something or better yet Spinner call Paige right now."

Spinner then reached for the phone and dialed her number.

Back to the gig, Paige was talking to Adrian putting her guitar in its case her phone rang,

Paige looked it was Spinner, Chris then said,

" Paige call him back we need to get our stuff of the stage, and he cant know about the band we want to take his band by surprise he cant know the competition yet."

Paige then put her phone back in her pockets and helped them get the stuff off stage, J.t. walked up to Manny and kissed her on the check and asked,

" So did you like the song?"

Manny smiled but in her head felt bad for what happened with Craig and said,

" Oh I liked it thank you J.t."

J.t. then said,

" I meant every word of it."

Manny smiled and said,

"Well thank you and I know you'll do good in the battle of the bands on Halloween."

J.t. smiled and said,

" Thanks it means a lot that you say that you'll come and cheer me on right."

Manny nodded yes and replied,

" Of course I will."

Adrian saw Paige glaring at Manny.

"Stare any harder and your eyes will pop."  
Paige rolled her eyes and said,

"SHUT up! And where's my strawberry smoothie?"  
Adrian laughed and handed her one and said,

" Right here."

Paige smiled and said,

" You know you're a sweetie."  
Adrian shock his head and replied,

" Please don't tell me your making up a pet name like you did for J.t. now"

Paige laughed and said,

" Maybe, no I'm kidding"

Chris walked up Adrian and took his smoothie out of his hand and drank some he then said,

" Thanks hun haha just playing man, but good smoothie choice and handed the smoothie back to him."

A lot of the girls were checking out Chris with his lip ring and Curly dark hair and tanned skin.

J.t. told Manny he would be right back he then went up the stage to put his drums away in Adrian's van he then went up to Adrian and asked,

" Hey dude mind if I leave my drums in the van you can unload it at your house since we are having band practice there tomorrow anyways. Adrian then said,

" Okay but that's going to cost you, you know what I mean." And Adrian winked

J.t. laughed and said,

" What kind of candy?"

Adrian laughed and said,

" Butterfinger or rolo of course,"

J.t. laughed and said,

"Okay tomorrow I'll give you both."

Adrian smiled and said,

" Cool okay then."

J.t. then walked up to Manny and walked her home, she was cold so he put his sweater around her it was his Senses fail once it was Dark blue, Manny smiled J.t. is so sweet she thought why do I always put him through this? I better tell him what happened. J.t. was at the front of her door the asked,

" Manny I had a good time with you but you seem distant what's wrong I'm not prince charming?"

Manny smiled then said,

" No your great its nothing i have a lot on my mind but I had a good time with you and that was a sweet song you sang to me I loved it."

J.t. smiled and said,

" Good I was hoping you would go on a second date with me."

Manny had to tell him

" J.t. I…."

J.t. looked at her and asked

" What?"

" Never mind um I'd love to go out with you again."

She kissed him on the check and hugged him, she handed him back his sweater and he then said,

" No go ahead keep it bring it to me tomorrow."

She smiled and took it back she then said,

" Night J.t."

J.t. waved to her goodnight and with that he left, but behind him was Paige, J.t. saw her and asked,

" Paige what are you doing here?"

Paige looked at J.t. in the eyes and said,

" Sweet potato I need to tell you something you should know…"

So what did you think of this Chapter please review!


End file.
